Twinkle Park Switch
by Hiro Konobu
Summary: This fic is my attempt to make fun of body switch style stuff...nuff said, though ch. 2 is just random.
1. Default Chapter

1Twinkle Park Switch

By Hiro Konobu

Ch. 1: A Delay Switch Gun

First Sonic the Hedgehog related fic and second attempt at a body switch story...don't ask. If anyone is wondering about Shaking Things Up, I'm currently writing Ch. 5.Anyway I only own Radio Hiro, and all of my fics. While all other properties used in this fic are copyright their respective owners.

(Place: Station Square Tails is talking to Sonic about some things)

"So the Konami code goes Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start."

"Yes, Sonic the Konami code exactly like that so you can beat the NES Contra, and any other Konami company game. Anything else you need help on anything else?"

"Yes the Normal difficulty of Timesplitters 2, on the Neotokyo level mission.

(Tails now thinks about Sonic's statement) "At least he's not a n00b like Marty Steinberg in the author's other fic The Blatant Rpg." (End Thinking) "Just follow her the same way like in easy." "Just be on the lookout for a police car that zooms during the beginning."

"Thank you Tails for the info."

"You're welcome Sonic."

(Then Cream shows up with a flyer about an ad in Twinkle Park)

(Shoving the flyer in Tails's face) "Tails-kun look at this flyer."

(Sonic waves at Tails) "See you around Tails."

"Bye Sonic." (Looks at the flyer, which says . . . cute couples get in free)

(Oh great blatant reference to the first sonic adventure)

"I see you want to go there don't you?"

"Yeah, cause I've never been there before since I came to Station Square for the week."

"You want to go to Twinkle Park Now? I mean I have nothing planned . . . gah."

(Takes Tails's hand) "Okay let's go."

(At Twinkle Park)

"So what do want to ride first Cream?

(Cream is now looking at the rides) "I don't know . . . (Looks at a drop style ride called Starry Drop) why not that Tails?"

(Gulps) "Sure."

"Are you scared of the ride?"

"Nope."

(They go on the ride not knowing some evil types are actually planning . . . something evil)

Vectorman: (On a cell phone) "Sketch have you the switch ray ready?"

"Yes I do and I even tested out your overkill upgrade out on John Madden killing all hopes EA has for making more stupid regular sports games"

"Good, Sketch Turner now both of us will switch the bodies of two sonic team characters for Sega canceling my game, and then steal a Gundam and hold Sega for ransom and/or hostage, and after that kill John Cena" (Cue evil laughter) (A/N: Sega cancelled Vectorman I'm just making a joke out of it, and don't ask about the other WWE reference)

(Now go back to Tails and Cream going up the drop ride)

"I know I shouldn't be talking about this right now to you Cream, but you ever noticed how the body switch clause works?"

"No. But tell me anyway Tails-kun."

"The first one is: The typical ray switch-Where a mad scientist and/or evil dude uses it to switch the bodies of the victims. Then the second one: The supernatural switch-Either it is from spirits messing up the soul return, using magic and/or vials, and/or even by possession."

"You know a lot about body switching don't you Tails?"

"Cream I'll tell you more later when . . ." (The ride starts to drop and Tails screams while Cream is in delight of the ride.)

(A few minutes later)

"So Tails what do you want to ride next . . . Tails why are you shaking?"

(Tails who is now shaking)"...The ride...it scared the...something out of me."

"Tails-kun you didn't have to ride it if you didn't want to."

(Tails is now regaining composure) "Okay."

"Since I chose a ride why don't you choose one?"

"I've noticed your chao Cheese isn't with you."

"I left him with a chaositter today."

"Oh, and anyway let's ride that." (Points to a tilt-o-whirl style ride)

"Okay let's go."

(Meanwhile in another part of the park)

"Boss, what do we use the ray gun to test on to see if it works?"

"See those two people down there Sketch?"

(Looks at two non story related people) "I see."

"Now I will shoot the ray at those two people you see down there." (Proceeds to shoot them but nothing appears to happen) (Looks at the warranty and reads) (Warning machine does not work right away...it works in 30 minutes or the next day.) "Now we gotta wait."

(Skip back 10 minutes ago; where Tails and Cream are getting to ride the Scrambled Eggs ride)

"So Tails this is your favorite type of ride?"

"Yes, and the author's too." (A/N 2: I just like tilt-o-whirl style rides)

"Good, then."

(Short bit there huh? Skip forward 40 minutes where Sketch and Vectorman are seeing the two people switch bodies)

"That proves that the gun works."

"Wasn't there supposed to be more in the dialogue?"

"There was, but time constraints and budget cuts forced those scenes to be cut out, now let's wait for an unnecessary long time to shoot Tails and Cream."

"Four more clauses for a body switch include: Three; The argument switch- it states that when two people fight verbally, sometimes physically, supernatural forces do the switching of the bodies of the victims. Four; The Lightning an/or Machine switch-Now states if an electrical device blows up and/or enough electricity with two or more people around the victims will switch bodies. Five; The mysterious person switch-when this person comes around, bumps you and/or attacks you then you switch that way. Six; The author and/or character angering switch-Mainly used in gender switching fics; This last clause I know states that when a character and/or author gets pissed off at a character, they switch that way."

"You need to get out more Tails."

"I know. I have to get out more often."

"Lackey, get over here." (Throws a mortal kombat like spear at Sketch doesn't kill him though)

"What was that for boss?"

"Look Tails and Cream has just come in to view now blast them lackey."

"Dammit Vectorman do I always have to do your dirty work, and wait so long?"

(A/N 3: Hey, Tails and Cream need to ride and eat don't they, for a few hours)

"Yes, they do don't they…"

(Tails who is now holding some stuffed animals asks Cream something) "So Cream how did you like Twinkle Park?"

"It was great." (Scarfs down some cotton candy)

(Now Sketch shoots the delay switch gun at Tails and Cream) "What now boss?"

"Now let's leave before anyone finds this gun."

"Okay...I guess."

(They both leave forgetting the gun, and later that night)

(At his workshop) "I'm really glad Cream liked Twinkle Park...but for some reason I'm feeling a little odd...oh well." (Goes to sleep)

(At her house) "Tails-kun showed me a good time today at still...I am felling a little weird...I'll just go to sleep then figure it out next morning." (Goes to sleep)

(The next morning)

(Not noticing he's in Cream's body at first) "Time to school Sonic on SSX 3...(Noticing not only his voice now sounds exactly like Cream's but noticing the room being all cute like) this is not happening no way I can be in Cream's body where as she would be in mine...(Runs to mirror and touches his face)...Nooooooooooo!"

(While a similar reaction is heard at Tails's apartment when Cream found out she was in Tails's body)

"I'm in Tails-kun's body but why?"

End Ch.1

Bloopers of Ch.1:

(When Sonic was talking to Tails about the Konami code)

"So the Konami code goes Up, Up, Down, Down, Left, Right, Left, Right, B, A, Start."

(Just then a certain person comes out of nowhere and surprises everyone)

"Did someone call me?"

"Cut...Sketch Wolf what are you doing here? This is the wrong fic, go back to the orange fun explosion girl fic I have."

"Thought I could try a running gag with the Konami code."

(Next scene is when Tails switched with Cream)

"(Not noticing he's in Cream's body) Time to school Sonic on SSX 3...(Noticing not only his voice now sounds exactly like Cream's but noticing the room being all cute like) this is not happening no way I can be in Cream's body where as she would be in mine...(Runs to mirror and touches his face)...Nooooooooooo! Wait...it might not be so bad being a rabbit girl."

"Cut...Tails you would actually like being the most bashed character in the sonic universe?"

"If it means being bashed to hell then so be it."

"No wonder why I like you Tails thank you for the thought."

(Sighs) "Just end the fic." "By the way Hiro Konobu and FelineDragon12/14 are the same person…thank you."


	2. Sketchy Vibes

Twinkle Park Switch

Ch. 2: Sketchy Vibes

By Hiro Konobu

I Hiro Konobu only own Radio Hiro, and my fics, if you want to use Radio Hiro you must ask me first…that's all I have to say about that.

(Now we go to where we left off from last chapter in which we find that Tails had ended up in Cream's body and vice versa)

"How did I end up in Cream's body?"

"Why oh why did I end up in a body that gets the most bashing in the sonic universe, and if I had to switch with a girl why couldn't it be Rouge…Cream has no curves."

(At that point Tails mentally slaps himself…er…herself for the earlier statement)

"No Tails all you must think about is getting back into your own body and save yourself from any pain that the bash fest will get."

(As Tails then proceeds to get out of the house some Tails Fanatics see Tails in Cream's body, and well the bashing buffet of breaks begins for him)

"Look there's the flat rabbit that stole Tails."

"Kill the wabbit!"

(Now Tails is running from the two fangirls who hate Cream, but we have to skip over to Cream who is in Tails' body and is speaking in his voice style)

"I wonder how I ended up Tails-kun's body and inside of his house?"

(Now Cream begins to look at the video games and machines strewn about the apartment in an unorganized fashion.)

"Though it makes me wonder why Tails would have his games and stuff set up like that?"

(Just then cream gets a call from Tails, also please note that was before Tails left Cream's house in her body)

"Hello Cream is that you in my body?"

"Why yes it is Tails why do you ask look I need to get over there and make a machine that can switch us back."

"Okay, but tell me why?"

"This fic is only a two-shot parody so I need to make the machine now."

"Didn't the author say that it was going to be a three shot?"

"Cream no offense, but now I know why mostly everyone hates you."

"None taken, but some hate you too."

(After Tails hangs up all of a sudden Cream hears a knock on the door)

"Who is it?"

"It's me Tails open up the door."

"Well why should I open the door Amy?"  
"Tails don't play around here! Look I need see if you could build a machine that can put me back in my own body."

"Okay I'll open the door but I still don't know what you mean."

(Now Cream opens the door, and sees that both Amy and Sonic have switched bodies as well)

"Tails you know what we mean about switching our bodies back don't you?"

"Nope."

"Why not Tails are you trying to act stupid cause I don't want to be a guy for the rest of my life."

"Not that it's because it's me Cream in his body."

(At this point both Sonic and Amy were shocked to hear that Cream was messing with them only in Tails' guise/body, and the expected result was seen)

"Cream you smug dirty rabbit it's a wonder why anyone if any likes you."

"Hey it's not my fault you didn't know that I was Cream in Tails' body you fool."

(Now after hearing this Sonic in Amy's body starts to take out the Piko Piko Hammer she had and starts trying to hit her over her head with it but then some frantic knocks are heard on the door)

"Cream it looks like it's for you."

"Why should I get it?"

"Because if you don't…(insert torturous thought right here.)"

"Okay I'll go answer it."

(As Cream answers door she finds that her body just zips on in and somehow the door was immediately closed there after)

"…Cream I never knew how many people hated you."

"How can you tell?"

"Please look outside Cream."

(As Cream, Sonic, and Amy look outside to see lots of picketers who want Cream to die or so to say what was on the signs which said: "Kill the Wabbit!" "We Must Destroy The One Rabbit." and one even said "Whoever is Responsible for Making John Cena so Big, Please Fire Them.")

"The only one I got was the blatant reference in the last part which was true."

"In any case I think we've just alienated most of reading audience with that bit."

"We probably did Sonic…besides that who's who?"

"Tails you should know me, and Sonic got switched as well."

(Tails drops his head after hearing that statement)

"So you got your bodies switched as well?"

"Yeah Tails, but I get to use a Piko Piko Hammer."

(Sonic had smiled after that statement)

"So are we going to go and get the people that switched our bodies or are we not."

(As soon as this was said the two people who switched the four sonic characters come crashing in.)

"Damnit Sketch I told you never put Materia in the ship…because now we can't give Sega a ransom letter on their Sonic characters…err…"

"What Vectorman?"

(They both see that the aforementioned people and well Vectorman, and Sketch got beat up and due to the author inability to write fight scenes at this point of time we skip to after the two got beat up)

"So have we reached a deal?"

"Just one thing Tails."

"Yeah? What?"

(2 hours later)

"So have we reached a deal Vectorman and Sketch?"

"Yes we have done so."

"Wait why do I have say this?"

"Because it was your fault we are here anyway so say it!"

"Okay. I surrender, I would like to say that I'm a girl as well, and all the boys just drool over me."

"You know Sonic this just might be the best surrender ever."

"Yeah but what about your first part of the bargain?"

"Got ya I'll reswitch everyone's bodies back to their original ones."

(What happens next is the typical bright light switch back and the typical sayings of being glad to be back in their bodies, and the author obviously being lazy and the second part of the deal)

"Now the second part of deal which states you get to have a guest bit as payment for you services to Sega in the past, but you must do one thing."

"What's that?"

"Well…"

(A couple hours later we see a dead John Cena in a hotel along with some fragments of a superhero blast, a knife, and some laser fragments.)

"We killed the no-talent, now give us a guest role Tails."

"You already had it in this fic Vectorman."

(Now Tails laughs a bit evilly towards this statement then Sketch Turner turns to Vectorman and says something)

"Dude I think they tricked us."

"Thank you captain obvious, but it was worth it to kill that no talent."

End two-shot

Well I would like to say I'm sorry for the half-assed ending, but I promise more stuff in due time.


End file.
